Lawrence Hillman
Lawrence Hillman (ロレンス・ヒルマン, Rorensu Hiruman) is a wandering mage that seeks to find his lost brethren, Wyvern. He is a prominent member of the dark guild, Prime Syndicate, with his father, Arthur Hillman, being the guild master. Hearing about Wyvern's incident, he left the guild without permission. His father was enraged about him leaving, so Arthur sent troops to bring Lawrence back, but he always managed to escape and win over them. He has innate abilities on using Psychic Magic, earning him the title, "The Controller". Appearance Lawrence has azure blue eyes and disheveled black hair. He is always wearing his blue and white striped, long-sleeved turtleneck underneath his white jacket, so he can be easily distinguished by the crowd. He also wears blue trousers and black navy sneakers. He is tall, with a height of 5'9. Although he doesn't have that very masculine features, his lean body is something he is proud of. When he was young, he is always seen wearing the same blue and white striped, long-sleeved turtle neck with smaller size, but without the jacket. Although he already left Prime Syndicate, the guild mark still hasn't vanished from his back, together with his scars. Personality In contrast to his cold appearance, Lawrence is actually a cheerful and an outgoing young man. He befriends anyone who has good intentions. When he is on a battle, however, he is calm and speaks only when he sees fit. He is smart and can look through things easily. When he was young, he already killed a lot of people, because his father once told him that it was the right thing to do. His outlook changed when he met Wyvern. Wyvern told him that it wasn't right to kill innocent people. However, the words of his father and his past of killing people, always appear in his mind during battles, making his mind shrouded with guilt and unable to think clear. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Psychic (サイキック Saikikku): A form of [[Caster Magic|'Caster Magic']] that allows the user to control the magic, the person, or the environment itself. Psychic Magic can also be utilized for dispelling the magic. Lawrence, having mastered and specializing in it, can also use spells that can separate a soul from a person's body. *'Control' (支配 しはい''Shihai''): Psychic Magic's most basic, yet most useful spell, it controls a person's movements or restrains one's mobility. It can also control magic, reflecting it back to the caster. *'Gravity Nullification' : A Psychic spell that allows the user to void gravity, causing anything or anyone the user wishes to, float in midair. The spell is also capable of draining energy from the enemy, lowering a person's attack and defense stats. It can also abate the user's own gravity which makes the spell a form of flight. The spell, however, lasts for only a matter of time, as it needs high magical energy to harness it. *'Magic Diffusion' : Lawrence can easily avoid a magic that will strike him by diffusing it, scattering the magic to the area around him. It is used as a defense, protecting himself from any magic that will hit him. During his fight with Natsu, he easily avoided Natsu's Wing Slash attack by scattering the fire around him instead. *'Cancel' : In order to hide a person's magic power, the spell allows the user to temporarily "cancel" the person's aura or "scent". It is most useful in situations where the user is secretly hiding or spying, as other people cannot detect the user's magical energy. Even the dragon slayers' strong sense of smelling can not detect a person under the spell. *'Astral Separation' : It is a very powerful and deadly spell that instantly steals one's life, which makes it forbidden to be used. Requiring high magical energy, it causes the soul of the person casted with the spell to separate from its physical body. The soul cannot go back to the body and aimlessly wander, often in the depths of hell, with the demons. Although it is strictly forbidden, Lawrence used the spell, when fighting against his father.